


Give Me Therapy: Tidbits

by Hi_Im_Lou



Series: Give Me Therapy [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: GMT related, Gen, tidbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Im_Lou/pseuds/Hi_Im_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is something I have going on over on 5sos-givemetherapy (tumblr) and is a little easier for me to add to more often than prompts. (That being said, we all know I'm a shit so let's not get our hopes up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

Zack and Rian have known each other since they were 12, and opened the hospital together when they were 23 and 24 respectively.


	2. #2

Michael lost his first tooth when he was three, and it was because he jumped off the sofa and hit his mouth against the edge of the coffee table.


	3. #3

Everyone thinks that Jack and Alex are together, but in actuality Jack has a thing for Zack. Zack is oblivious to this.


	4. #4

A reason why Michael is so protective of Luke is because he never had any siblings. Luke is the first brother he’s ever had.


	5. #5

When Luke first came to Happy Days, he made friends with a girl who suffered from similar conditions to himself. She unfortunately managed to kill herself as her depression and self harming only worsened, and in her honour Luke wrote the song Beside You (as seen in the prompt - Can You Hear Me?)


	6. #6

Although the Youth Sector doctors double up on their patients, they are the primary physicians to five each.  
Rian - Calum, Ashton, Leoni, Cameron, Maria  
Alex - Luke, Michael, Tyler, Nick, Chloe


	7. #7

The cushions the boys sit on in GT resemble the ninja turtles and are allocated based off which ninja turtle they have assigned themselves. (E.g. Calum and Donatello.)

~ Kudos to anyone who picked up on that.


	8. #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating for a while because tomorrow is my birthday, and after that I'm busy until after the first few days of August. Sorry if I disappoint anyone

Rian and Alex often scheme up ways for Jack to make a move on Zack (since Rian knows that Zack is fonder of Jack than he lets on.) Jack never takes their advice.


	9. #9

Jack is the reason the Youth Sector floors have so much stuff. He likes spoiling the younger patients, in particular the ARD floor.  
(Floor 5 has a TV/Games room, complete with a pool table, and a music room (not as well stocked as the boys’)).


	10. #10

Calum’s main triggers for his insomnia are stress and anxiety - the boys help keep both of those to the minimum.


	11. #11

Leoni and Tyler are rather protective and fond of Luke. (Leoni because she bonded a little with Luke when he was moved to the ED unit for a few months after a relapse, and Tyler because he hates how people treat him sometimes.)


	12. #12

Sometimes Ashton really really misses his family, but the fact he has the boys as his ‘little brothers’ really helps to ease the pain.


	13. #13

Luke has stuttered ever since he learnt how to talk, but when he sings it goes away. No one actually knows why, but Michael theorises that the beat gives Luke something to follow rather than having to create it all himself, which relieves pressure and makes Luke less nervous.


	14. #14

Luke has a total of four stuffed penguins and each are named. The largest penguin Calum got Luke as his secret santa gift is called Pengy, the other three are Rico (Madagascar), Mumble (Happy Feet) and Cody (Surf’s Up).


	15. #15

Michael is the best at video games out of the four, though around 60% of the time will let Luke win if it’s just the two of them playing. When it comes to Ash or Calum though, Michael figures they can fend for themselves and wallow in his victory.


	16. #16

Calum is the fastest out of the boys, and the best at sports when they actually play outside. He’s killer at football (soccer).


	17. #17

Ashton hates sleep therapy. It reminds him too much of how insomnia still gets to him and how he was away from home because of it when the fire burned down his house and took his family from him.


	18. #18

When Calum first came to Happy Days there were certain distinctive groups within the Youth Sector: ARD; Leoni and Tyler; Chloe, Cameron and Maria.  
Since Calum's admittance to the hospital, the dynamics have changed to: ARD; Tyler, Nick and Leoni; Chloe, Maria and Cameron.


	19. #19

Calum really likes 'chick flicks'. Though the other boys mock him for it, they'll still sit and watch them with him. Luke enjoys cuddling with him. Only under extreme pressure would Ashton ever admit that he shed a tear during The Notebook.


	20. #20

Michael has broken three of the hospital's windows. Twice in games of football (soccer) - when the weather was nice enough for the boys to play outside - and once due to throwing his controller at it in frustration.


	21. #21

After the Disney trip for his birthday, Luke sees his older brothers much more often and the other lads have noticed a change in him for the better. He's much less clingy; Michael sort of misses it though.


	22. #22

After Michael's birthday, he is now able to call his dad every couple of months to catch up with him. He's still not happy about everything that happened and doesn't fully trust his father, but he thinks he's getting there.


	23. #23

Calum's family try to visit every month if not more. They try to keep it a surprise and Calum always appreciates them coming. He loves the fact they like his friends too, even though he feels his sister sometimes goes too far with the embarrassing stories. (None of the other boys complain, and Calum doesn't think he's ever seen Luke laugh so much.)


	24. #24

Originally when Ashton came in, because of the routine, they thought he could have OCD, but since then they believe that it's an effect of the insomnia and anxiety rather than the cause. (But like a lot of things regarding mental health, cause and effect can be hard to establish.)


	25. #25

Despite now seeing and talking to his brothers more, Luke still never got the chance to see or speak to his parents since the day they dropped him off at Happy Days. He doesn't really mind, he's gained all the family he needs in the form of the doctors, his friends and their families as well now.


	26. Update

Okay so here's a little update about my life:

~ School is a bitch. I don't know how many of you reading this live in the UK, but I'm currently doing A-levels so if any of you know how hard they can be, that's why I don't have a lot of time to update.

~ I have a lot of commitments I need to uphold. I have a job which takes up about 7.5 hours of my week AFTER college night I add. I'm a psychology mentor for a year 10 class (I think that's 9th grade??) and I'm a reading mentor as well. I'm also a leading cadet at my cadet unit, and a member of the school council so I have a lot of things to do, again meaning I don't have a lot of time to update but I am trying.

~ Sometimes I get writer's block and it can be really bad, hence why I don't update. The prompt or my chapter plan can be super detailed and still I sometimes can't write anything of what I deem to be my standard quality.

~ On another note, I'm insecure as fuck okay, so every time I see a comment, even if it's a prompt, it make me happier knowing that people are enjoying my work and me spending time of this. Even if the comment literally says "I like this chapter", I'll be grinning like an idiot because I actually people like what I'm doing. I'm needy and want people to tell me they like me okay?

 

On another note completely, about the tidbits and maybe another work, I'm thinking of starting a Q&A type section to it.

People can comment a question they have, be it about the work as a whole and me writing it (I don't know how to word that thought well) or the characters, or the hospital, or the reasons why, etc. and then I'll answer them on here so everyone can see the answers about them. So yeah :)


End file.
